Talk:An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
I have the map ready, but I wont post it yet, as I still expect more people to join. Also, the wiki has hit 420 pages. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 16:50, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Please add a Oceania section, i need to play as Australia. QuebecanCanada (talk) 16:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Map I think we should add a map by 1995 Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Guatemalan Crisis As Edge advised, I'm bringing this up here. So the situation, as it developed, was Guatemala suddenly falling to a Communist insurrection. I, as the US, responded to this by placing sanactutions upon them and recalling the American ambassador to which Guatemala responsed by nationalizing all US assests within the nation. In response to that, I placed an embargo similar to that the US maintained upon Cuba (In response to a crisis almost totally similar to this one) until recently upon them. When China appeared to be supporting them, I leaned on them diplomatically to refrain and then stated the US would use its veto powers in the UN to strike down any UN economic advisers. I'm not seeing anything implausible in this, especially considering there is a historical prescendent to this as I just mentioned. Dax brought up distance, but that doesn't really work considering Guatemala is about as far from the US as Cuba (Located in Central America, which has a long history of American interventions stretching back since the beginning of the century) while the US Navy is capable of projecting power (Or an embargo in this case) globally very easily. Another thing brought up was the end of the Cold War, but that doesn't work either because the US maintained sanactuations until recently on Cuba as I mentioned earlier. The strategic importance of Guatemala is obvious. It is fairly close to the Panama Canal, while also bordering Mexico which has a relatively porous border with the US. The mere threat of a hostile power using Guatemala as base to threaten both of these concerns requires a reponse. Finally, it just doesn't make sense to not allow the US to respond to a situation like this in its own backyard in terms of gameplay, because this arguement basically means any future wars just can't happen and the US (Myself) will just have to bow to any other player-nation since it can't adequately react in a meaninful way. Billions of dollars of US assests lost, and America is just supposed to accept that? That's hardly plausible. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 21:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Cuba's closest distance to the US about 100km, Guatemala is far farther and Cuba isn't even in Central America. Guatemala was never actually one of the countries with a direct military intervention and carried out their works in Guatemala via coup. Cuba and Guatemala are totally different. Also, Cuba has the Platt Amendmant and was basically owned by American sugar tycoons, Guatemala has nothing of the sort. Guatemala isn't strategic just because it's close to Panama. Panama is just about the only real strategic interest the US would have in Central America. Guatemala is also probably one of the least strategic countries in the region, as it barely has a coast with the Caribbean and doesn't even have a border with Panama. Honestly, there probably wasn't billions of dollars lost, as Guatemala is poor as shit; hell, even recently Guatemala has only recieved about $900mil in foreign investment and in 1990 the total GDP was less than $19billion. and not all of that is even American. And, no, the US isn't supposed to just accept ''that, the US is supposed to react reasonably within its own interests. Spending tens of millions on a blockade that the populace would not support and would further alienate just about every Latin American country is not within the US' best interests. Also, wars can happen and will happen, but this isn't a war, this is a something implausible, and its my duty as a moderator to prevent what I see as being implausible from happening. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) I think that it is resonable for the US to condem the new Government and refuse to trade/ recognize it. It could push it's allies in NATO to do the same. Either way I think that the Platt Amendmant isn't relevent in Cuba anymore. Not certin on that but whateves. Map? Where is the Map? It should be added. QuebecanCanada (talk) 12:36, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm on it. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] (Free potatoes) 13:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Restart I think this should be restarted - QC.